


The dormice of Willow wood

by Ink Weaver (smaugholmeswatson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Anthropomorphic, Dormice, Fantasy, Gen, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Ink%20Weaver





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was cold, struggling to shine the icy fog shrouding Willow wood. Deathly silence reined. No squirrels ran through the pale, dead branches of the trees, no birds filled the air with their melodic songs and no flowers lit up the darkness of the colourless leaf litter. Willow wood today was a dead wood. But high up in the branches of an ancient oak swayed a blaze of red, seemingly oblivious to the cold. 

Oak Birch didn't have time to think about the weather, the queen herself had sent him on this mission. Oak Birch was of average height for a squirrel with no real special talent for climbing trees. What set him apart from the others was his brilliant scarlet tail, a banner flowing behind him that stretched beyond the tips of his ears. Oak Birch was proud of his tail, it was why the queen had appointed him as her scout. Queen Rosehip, rular of the squirrels was well known for her like of pretty things. 

With keen eyes Oak Birch searched the ground below for any sign of life, for any hint the dormice were up to their old nut stealing tricks again. So far everything had been disappointingly quiet. Then he spotted a small quick flash of golden fur amongst the leaf litter. Swiftly Oak Birch climbed down the oak and set off in pursuit. He crept from tree to tree, paws barely making a sound on the old fallen leaves. A few yards ahead of him three dormice scampered through the wood and Oak Birch's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe the sigh before him. 

The dormice were none other than Septimus, Tertimus and Tritius, the three princes and heirs to King Hazelnut's throne. What were they doing so far from home without their usual entourage of guardmice? Oak Birch knew Queen Rosehip would be eager to hear about this but for the moment he was fine with following the dormice princes to see what they were up to. 

Completly unaware of their squirrel shadow the princes carried on their way, their delicate paws aching from the cold. "Are we almost there yet Sep?" 

Prince Septimus rounded angrily on the speaker. "You should address me as Septimus and nothing else Tertimus. I am next in line for the throne after all." 

Tertimus felt his whiskers curling with embarresment as his younger brother Tritius sniggered behind him. "I was only asking you a question." squeaked Tertimus indignantly. 

Septimus sniffed but didn't reply. As a result silence fell between the three princes. They didn't even speak when they reached the edge of the wood and carefully negotiated the branch bridge across the wide ditch. Oak Birch froze in horror behind the trunk of a chestnut tree. Being a squirrel he possesed a natural hatred for the flat land beyond the wood here few trees grew, for this land belonged to the humans. He watched the princes climb into the tangled hedgerow beyond the last of the tress and disappear amongst the thorns. 

Oak Birch swore under his breath, he'd never be able to follow them in there. He strained his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of them but was disappointed. He did however spot a pair of humans dressed in green and black walking along the hedgerow. Oak Birch drew back slightly and quickly climbed up the chestnut, he'd be able to see things more clearly from up there. 

"Awww look here. Three little dormice shivering from the cold." It took Oak Birch but a minute to to work out it was one of the humans who had spoken. 

"They must be lost. We should take them back to the centre." came the reply. The first human reached carefully into the hedge and lifted out an angry Septimus. 

"Put me down. Do you not know who I am? I am Prince Septimus, son of king Hazelnut, rular of the dormice." 

"Sssh. It's ok little mousy. We're not going to hurt you, soon you'll be safe and warm." The second human said, readying a small box. 

"Tertimus, Tritius, Brothers. Help me!" Septimus squeaked aloud. 

To the humans all they could hear were high pitched squeaks. Oak Birch could only watch as one by one the princes were plucked from the hedge and gently put into a box which was sealed by pressing two flaps together. 

"Come on." said the first human. "Let's get these three back to the centre." 

With heavy footsteps the human's disappeared in the direction they'd come from. Once they were gone Oak Birch became unfrozen and hurridly began leaping from tree to tree. He couldn't wait to get back to the Grand Oak Palace away from any humans. He shivered. He didn't like humans and could only imagine what was going to happen to the three dormice princes. Oak Birch was unaware of the pair of beady eyes watching him as he fled into the depths of the wood. Chipp had been there the whole time and had seen everything that had taken place. The dormouse king would want to hear of this, the squirell perched on the branch above probably meant Queen Rosehip was involded. The blackbird ruffled her feathers and took flight on a direct path for King Hazelnut's palace. 


	2. Chapter 2

The palace of King Hazelnut, rular of the dormice, was a grand affair; the stump of a tree carved into ornate rooms and long winding staircases that all lead to the throne room at the palace's very heart. From the throne room there was access to the spacious kitchens where cooks toiled non-stop, dormatories and a small room at the very top of a hidden staircase where the alarm bells hung, silent except in times of emergency. 

Bernard was unaware of the splendour around him as he rushed towards the throne room. The news from Chipp the blackbird churned in his head as he pondered over how he was going to break the news to king Hazelnut. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he was oblivious to Captain Beech rounding the corner. 

"Watch out young Bernard. What's the hurry?" 

Bernard blushed and brushed off his fur. "Sorry Captain sir. Chipp reported back you see and- and had news for his majesty, the king." 

Captain Beech smilied. Bernard was one of the youngest dormice in the guards and still occasionally stuttered when addressing seniour officermice. "I'm going that way myself young Bernard. Why don't we travel together?" 

Bernard visibly relaxed at being treated like an equal by his captain. Together the two mice walked down the corridor towards the throne room, walking past a beautiful stained glass window depicting a fierce dormouse warrior wearing chainmail, his mighty sword raised above his ears. Bernard paused before it staring at the warrior with an awe filled expression. Maybe one day he could be just like the nameless dormouse pictured there. The warrior's green eyes sparkled in the beams of light shining through the glass. Bernard shook himself, he couldn't really afford to get distracted. He needed to make his report to the king. He huried in Captain Beech's wake. "Wait for me sir." 

"Staring at that window were we again young one?" 

Bernard fiddled with his tail, causing Captain Beech to laugh and clap him gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry I used to stare at it when I was your age. Come on, we don't want to keep king Hazelnut waiting do we?" said the Captain, pushing Bernard ahead of him through a pair of double doors into the throne room. 

The throne room was simple yet elegant; the walls were covered in ornte carvings by a master woodmouse and floors with woven leaf rugs. At the far end of the room was a high backed throne upon which sat king Hazelnut. Hazelnut was an impressive specimin for a dormouse, his grey fur showing how old he truely was. Despite this however there was still a lively twinkle in his eye. "Captain Beech," he cried, sounding surprised. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Bowing low Captain Beech replied "A young mouse of my guard wishes to speak to you. Step forward Bernard." 

Taking small, hesistant steps Bernard walked into the eyesight of his rular. "Y-y-your majesty." he stuttered, "I have news of their highness's the princes." 

King Hazelnut leant forward in his throne, a gentle smile on his grey whiskered face. "Speak young dormouse." 

"C-c-Chipp the blackbird came to me and said he saw the young highness's in the hedgerows at the boundary of your kingdom. He said one of Queen Rosehip's squirrels watched them from a nearby chestnut tree. After that he saw humans....." Bernard paused and breathed in deeply, steeling himself for the kings reaction. "The humans took the young princes." His voice faded to a squeak. 

King Hazelnut closed his eyes and leant back. Why did his sons insist on wandering away from the palace where they were safe? The king stood and, making sure not to step on his tail, turned to Captain Beech. "Gather together a small force of your best mice and come back here to the throne room. We'll march to Queen Rosehip's palace within the hour." 

Captain Beech bowed deeply. "Yes your majesty. Right away."Smartly he marched out with his tail held high. 

Once he'd gone King Hazelnut directed his full attention to Bernard. "You have done well young dormouse. You will come with us to Queen Rosehip's palace just in case Chipp wants to contact me. I can't understand a word that bird says." 

Bernard could not believe what he was hearing. "M-m-me your highness. Are you sure?" He cringed, aware he'd spoken out of turn. 

The king smiled and patted the young dormouse between the ears. "Yes little one I'm sure. You'd better go and get ready." 

Amused Hazelnut watched Bernard try to bow, walk backward and look him in the eye all at the same time. Then with a flick of his tail Bernard hurried from the throne room, proud at his new role, his chest puffed forward. What an adventure this was going to be! 

* * * * 

Captain Beech however wasn't so sure. He knew how unpredictable and dangerous the squirrel queen could be. They would have to tread carefully if King Hazelnut planned to confront her. He stood in the doorway of the dormitory and smilied at the sight of the guard mice slumbering peacefully in their little beds. It seemed such a shame to disturb. "Rise and shine. King Hazelnut wants to see us in the throne room ready to march within the hour." 

With much grumbling the guard mice stirred and began to get up. "You do know it's the middle of winter right?" yelled a sleepy voice from the far end of the dormitory. 

Captain Beech frowned. "Do you question the orders of your king?" 

"No" came the reply. "I was just saying its cold." 

Shaking his head the Captain sighed. "When I come back I expect you all to be up and ready to march." 

Captain Beech turned and left, leaving the tired guard mice behind him. For dormice winter is normally the season they sleep away the time in their little nests, this however is not true for guard mice. They need to be ready to march no matter what the weather. Some winters their services were barely called upon but then there were always the busy years where they were constantly in demand. With much grumbling and complaining the guard mice got out of bed and began to dress in their bark armour, not looking forward to marching through the freezing cold wood. 

Bernard was eager to be off on what was to be his first every mission with the guard mice. His bark armour, which was on loan from the armoury, was polished until it gleamed a deep oak brown and his fur shone like strands of gold fire as he hurried down the corridor towards the throne room. He realised he was going to be early but he hoped the King would appreciate his eagerness. "Your majesty." he announced as he walked into the throne room. "I'm here." 

King Hazelnut glanced up and smilied at the young dormouse's appearence. He could remember when he had done the same. His smile slipped, how far away those days seemed now. "Bernard I have a first assignment for you. Stormbeak could you step forward please?" 

Bernard took a step back. Stormbeak was a massive barn owl, his heart shaped face a light bron colour framing a a fierce hooked beak. He was covered in delicate feathers from the top of his head to the tips of his sharp grey talons that were easily half as long as a dormouse. "Ye require mah servies sir?" asked the owl fixing his amber flecked eyes on the king. 

King Hazelnut stood up and bowed his head to the mighty bird. Barn owls traditionally are predators of all creatures small and furry, a group including dormice. As a young owlet Stormbeak had fallen from his nest high up in a hollow tree and broken his wing. Hazelnut had found him and against all advice from his father who was king at the time had nursed the owl back to health. Stormbeak now felt he owed a debt to the dormouse king. 

"Stormbeak please could you fly to the palace of the squirrels and tell Queen Rosehip I request an audience with her." 

Stormbeak solowly blinked his eyes and stretched out his speckled wings. "Aye sir. I'll get on it noo." 

Bernard averted his gaze as the owl took off, his wingbeat stirring the dust. "Whats my assignment your majesty?" he asked. 

The king reached behind his throne. He came back with a square of deep blue fabric held in his paws and handed it to Bernard. "I want you to take this when we march out to the squirrel palace. You'll serve as a beacon for Stormbeak when he needs to make a report. Chipp will be able to spot you as well." 

Bernard took the fabric and unfurled it. He gasped in admiration for the fabric was actually a flag of the richest sapphire with a black dormouse emblazoned on it. 

"Now." continued the king. "Off you go and find Captain Beech." 

Saluting smartly Bernard marched from the throne room. 

It was about half an hour before Captain Beech and the guard mice lined up in the throne room for inspection. Bernard stood towards the very back with the flag waving from the pole Captain Beech had found for him. He shifted from paw to paw as the king paced up and down the lines, frowning at the dormice who were all dressed in freshly polished armour. They appeared to be ready amd Hazelnut knew he couldn't ask for better than that. With a tiny nod he motioned Captain Beech to step forward. 

"Right. About turn and...wait for it Bernard...quick march." Captain Beech barked out. 

The guard mice marched from the throne room with king Hazelnut in the lead. Lining the corridor leading to the world outside were the wives and mousebabes waving their paws and hoping this would be a straightforward mission. Bernard dragged his paws as he tried to get into the rhythm of left, right rather than right left. Above him the flag hung limply. The neat lines descended quickly into chaos as guard mice fell victim to the dragging pole of Bernard's flag. Captain Beech sighed. Something told him this march was going to be an extra long one. 

The wood outside the palace was still icy cold and shrouded in a mist that made the familiar sinister. Bernard jumped back with a shrill squeak onto the rows of dormice behind him at the sight of a dark creature lurking at the corners of his vision. A guard mouse slightly older than him tutted. Un-noticed by the dormice a magpie perched in a nearby tree gazed longingly with greedy eyes at King Hazelnut's crown. It's black and white feathers blended perfectly with the barren dead tree branches. The magpie wasn't sure whether it was going to risk going for the crown what with the amount of guard mice below but eventually the birds natural greed got the better of it. It swooped from it's perch and was about to dive on the dormouse king when a brown bird slammed into it. 

Hooting fiercely Stormbeak tore into the magpie sending feathers flying in all directions. Captain Beech glanced up and hastily began to issue orders. "Quick. Run for the shelter of those rocks. We'll wait there until the coat is clear. Surround the king!" 

Bernard ran with the rest, the breath catching in his throat as his small paws pattered across the leaves. The magpie disentangled itself from Stormbeak and dived down at Bernard's unprotected back. 

"Watch out!" cried Captain Beech. 

Just as the magpie's claws were about to latch into Bernard's back an arrow came from over the rocks and struck the magpie in the wing, followed by several others in quick succession. 

"Squirrels." cursed King Hazelnut under his breath. 

A savage looking red squirrel with a spear in one paw leaped off the rocks yelling a war cry in its throat. It landed directly before Captain Beech and levelled the spear at the dormouse's throat. A dozen other squirrels followed suit. "Leave it to us. We'll deal with the birds." The squirrel said, glaring fiercely at the dormice. 

"Leave the owl!" cried Hazelnut. "He's on our side." 

The squirrels set upon the magpie with a will, leaving a few to guard the huddled guard mice. From the trees nearby, perched high up in the branches, Oak Birch wearily shook his head. No matter how many times they were told by Queen Rosehip, her personal squirrel guard still behaved like a bunch of savages when dealing with the dormice they shared Willow wood with.Gracefully Oak Birch clamboured down the trees knotted trunk and dropped to the ground, landing in the midst of the squirrels laying into the magpie. "Will you lot never learn?" cried Oak Birch, his tail bristling. 

Sheepishly the squirrels stopped what they were doing and kicked moodily at the ground. "We were only having a bit of fun." 

Oak Birch rolled his eyes at the speaker. "Enough Song Blossom, you've made enough of a fool of yourself for one day." he snapped before turning to King Hazelnut. "I'm so sorry your majesty. Please forgive the behaviour of my fellow squirrels." 

King Hazelnut nodded his head and stroked his whiskers. "Thank you. I'm guessing you got my message." 

"I did yes your majesty. But please warn us next time. You made the Princess scream." said Oak Birch and clapped his paws together. 

At his signal the squirrels encircled the guard mice in a circle of spears and arrows, leaving the magpie to limp off its wings dragging behind it. Bernard glanced fearfully round. Seeing his fear Captain Beech gently tweaked the young dormouse's tail. "Don't worry. The squirrels are always like this. We'll get through." 

Bernard wasn't so sure, the squirrels looked awfully fierce and scary. With much pattering paws and crunching leaves dormice and squirrels marched thriugh the wood gradually getting closer to the Oak palace of Queen Rosehip. Hemmed in by spears the guard mice and their king allowed themselves to be herded through the front doors of Queen Rosehip's palace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bernard gaped at the finery of the squirrel queen's palace. Everywhere was covered with ornate carvings and colourful feathers with fierce squirrel guards lining the vast corridor leading down to the throne room. The guards glared fiercely out from under acorn helmets, paws clasped tightly around fire hardened spears. King Hazelnut held his head high and kept his eyes dead ahead, focusing on the cherry red doors leading into the throne room. The doors opened before they reached them and Oak Birch stepped out. 

"The queen is waiting to see you." Oak Birch said with a slight bow. 

Hazelnut nodded his head and turned to his guard mice. "Smarten yourselves up into clean lines with four mice in each. Bernard! Keep that flag up!" 

Two squirrel guards held open the doors and beckoned King Hazelnut and his mice forward. Smartly the guard mice marched in lines, their paws beating a taboo on the wood floor. Bernard's paws shook so much he could barely hold the flag up. The throne room was even more opulant than the rest of the palace. Pretty young squirrel maids danced at the edges of the room, their chestnut fur gleaming in the light of the glow worm lamps. Simpering and giggling the maids smilied at Oak Birch who blushed to the tip of his tail. 

"Leave us please." came a high, clear voice. 

The squirrel maids curtzied and skipped out of the throne room, flicking their tails at the guards as they pased them. Once they'd gone the voice spoke again. "Why did you ask for me King Hazelnut? You terrified my maids with your owl." 

King Hazelnut bowed down before the queen of squirrels. The Queen was unsural amongst her kind with her deep black fur, the gold crown perched on top of her head perfectly offsetting her colouring. A loud clatter caused her to flinch, the tufts on top of her ears fluttering. Bernard was scrambling around on the floor trying to pick up the flag he'd dropped. King Hazelnut sighed, maybe bringing the young dormouse along hadn't been the best of desicions. He turned his back on the scene in oder to address the Queen. 

"I apologise for the owl your highness. I didn't mean to cause you and your maids any distress. I am here because my three sons are missing after being taken by humans." 

Queen Rosehip sniffed daintly, her nose twitching. "I don't see how this concerns me." 

"One of your squirrels was seen on the scene shortly before they went missing by Chipp the blackbird." 

There was silence amongst the ranks of guardmice. They realised full well what their King was accusing the squirrel Queen of, it was just a matter to see how she was going to react. Rising from her throne the Queen stalked towards Hazelnut. "You dare accuse me of working with humans! Humans who are as much my enemy as they are yours!" she shrieked, her voice quickly becoming shrill. 

"No, no. I just wanted to ask if you knew where the humans might have taken them." King Hazelnut said in an attempt to placate the Queen. 

It was too late however for such matters. Rosehip was fuming. The squirrel queen stalked up and down, her tail quivering with rage. With a flick of his paw Captain Beech swiftly motioned for his guardmice to take a pawstep backward. It was hard to know what Rosehipwould do in the grip of one of her rages. One time she'd given the order for an entire squirrel patrol to be flung from the top most branches of her palace after one of them had spoken bad of her in her prescence. Now everybeast tip-pawed carefully around her when she began to get angry. "I might have helped you before but certaintly not now. Believe me when I say this mouse-you shall pay for this." The Queen spat, her eyes wide and alight with fury. 

Captain Beech stepped forward, meaning to discipline Rosehip for being disrespectful to his king, and was stopped by a restraining paw on his shoulder. Beech rounded angrily on the owner of the paw only to find himself staring into the twinkling black eyes of Hazelnut. "Excuse me your majesty." he said in a quiet voice. 

The King smilied kindly. "Don't worry about it Captain. Get the guardmice back into line and ready to march. We leave as soon as I give the order." 

The Captain nodded his acknowledgment and spun to face the nervous guardmice who were milling about unsure what they were expected to do next. "About turn and neaten up those lines. Bernard! Keep that flag up, I'm not going to tell you again. Be prepared to march when I give the order." he rapped out smartly. 

Queen Rosehip lowered herself down onto her throne and smirked. "Leaving so soon mouse?" 

"I'm obviously not going to get any sense out of you your highness and see nopoint in wasting any more time here." King Hazelnut sniffed, his whiskers quivering with emotion. 

Rosehip's eyes flashed dangerously. "You could at least apologise for your insult." 

The dormouse king sighed and absentmindedly stroked his whiskers. "I didn't come here to insult you and so have nothing to apologise for. Lets go Captain. 

At the orders of Captain Beech the guardmice marched from the throne room in neat lines with their tails held high and Bernard struggling to keep up in their wake under the watchfuleyes of Queen Rosehip. 

***** 

Queen Rosehip watched the dormice leaving as she inwardly fumed. How dare Hazelnut accuse her of working with humans. She leant back and stared thoughtfully at her claws. She needed some way to get at the dormouse king for the things he'd said. Maybe she could launch a full scale attack or order the mousenap of thatsmall dormouse who had dropped the kings standard. Well whatever she did the Queen would have to move quickly before Hazelnut made the first move. She sat on her throne and thought deeply, there had to be something she could do. It hit her. Why didn't she just ask Sycamore for help? With a wave of her paw she summoned Oak Birch to her side. 

"Find Sycamore and tell me I want to see him." she ordered. 

Oak Birch bowed low, the tip of his ears almost touching the woven leaf mats on the floor. "Yes your majesty." He replied, managing to keep the shake from his voice. 

If they could help it no squirrel went within a yard of Sycamore's drey at the very top of the palace. Every squirrel knew of Sycamore's fierce reputation. Oak Birch exited the throne room and began to climb the high stairs that lead to the very top of the palace. On every level he passed squirrels bustling busily about, doing the jobs that were needed to keep the palace functioning properly. Many of the squirrels paused in what they were doing to say hello and pass the time of day with Oak Birch. 

On the last level before the top Oak Birch bumped into Cherry, daughter of Queen Rosehip and the Princess of the squirrels and her constant companion Thief the seagull. He blushed and nervously brushed at his russet fur. Princess Cherry giggled and her tail dipped down to hide her eyes, a sure sign of embarressment in any squirrel. 

"Princess, what are you doing up here?" asked Oak Birch, unable to keep the tremour from his voice. 

Thief the seagull sniggered but stopped when the Princess fixed him with a glare. "I'm exploring the palace. I get so bored when mother holds court." Her voice rang out in the still air. 

Oak Birch bowed, unsure how to carry on a conversation with the Princess outside the usual social confines of the squirrel maids who watched her every move. If anybeast saw them Oak Birch would immediatly be frowned upon and would almost definatly lose his place as the Queen's scout. Muttering his excuses he carried on up the tree leaving a disappointed Princess in his wake. He winced. He was going to pay for that later. For the final part of the journey Oak Birch would have a near vertical scramble up the trunk of the palace, only using his claws for grip and his bushy tail for balance, with nothing to prevent a head long fall to the ground far below if he faltered. 


End file.
